


The Stained King

by White Trenchcoat (white_trenchcoat)



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Berserker!Arturia, Berserker!Arturia is hardcore, Gen, Saber!Lancelot (Not appearing), Seriously Berserkers are awesome, and Arturia can be summoned as other classes, so why not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_trenchcoat/pseuds/White%20Trenchcoat
Summary: In the middle of the Fourth Holy Grail War, Kariya Matou has another nightmare. The knight in front of him, wreathed in black flames and staring at him with hated, is female. That is all he knows, until the Servant tells him everything.





	The Stained King

Rage. It was everywhere, turning the landscape of his mind into a burning inferno. Feeling his skin roasting by the flames, the intense heat making him start to pass out, Kariya focused on the one thing stark against the fire.

The Black Knight.

It looked at him with the full force of his anger, and even though it was not directed at him, it still made Kariya shudder. He stalked through the fire as the Master stood up, stepped back, and was lifted into the air by a black gauntlet. The pain. So much pain, a storm of sorrow drenched emotion flooding his mind. No human could ever contain or comprehend so much; but he guessed a Servant had a larger capacity. She spoke to him, and he whimpered.

“I am the forgotten and despised. A failure in the history of war and bloodshed. My shining Kingdom raped by those who came after, it’s memory stained with betrayal. Birthed by the hopes and dreams of a a divided people, I am their corrupted martyr. And so I rage, I resent and hate. The fools who betrayed me lived and garnered their own unsullied glory. Because of his infidelity and their scorn, I am forever the whore of men!”

“But… the tales told…”

“FAKES! IMITATIONS! GLORIFIED SHIT! MY LEGEND IS WASHED CLEAN BECAUSE THE TRUTH DIRTIES THEM! I AM THE MARTYR FOR THEIR FALSE GLORY AND I SHALL BRING IT DOWN IN THE FLAMES AND FURY! NO ONE WILL SURVIVE AND THAT PRETENTOUS TALE WILL END AS IT SHOULD HAVE DONE CENTURIES AGO!”

Berserker paused them, and tightened her grip.

"WEAK! COWARDLY! SELFISH! YOU ARE EVERYTHING I DESPISE IN MEN; YOUR SACRIFICE FUELLED BY YOUR LUST FOR A WOMAN! AS KING, I WILL USE YOUR BODY AND SOUL WITH HONOUR, FOR DEEDS GREATER THAN YOU DESERVE, UNTIL WE FALL INTO THE DEPTHS OF HELL TOGETHER!"


End file.
